


Sickeningly Sweet

by scaletal_remains



Category: Plain Reality
Genre: Bad Soup, Common Cold, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, crocky says i love you, crocky tried his best, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains
Summary: In which Crocky makes an awful soup then cuddles Carl to make up for it
Relationships: Carky
Kudos: 2





	Sickeningly Sweet

Carl rolled over on the couch, groaning softly. It sat up and rubbed its head. "Ugh… Crocky." It complained, looking over towards the kitchen. "Do you have to be so loud..? My head feels like hell."

Crocky looked over from where he was getting a bowl down. "Oh, sorry." 

He gently set the bowl on the counter by the pot of soup he had just made, attempting to keep it from clacking too much. 

He glanced over at his partner again before starting to fill the bowl with the soup he had just made.

Carl brought its legs up to its chest, resting its forehead on its knees. Its entire body felt sore and it could hardly breathe with how stuffed its nose was. All Carl really wanted was to crawl into a dark closet and sleep until this damn cold was over but some soup would have to do. 

Crocky grinned, bringing the bowl of warm soup over. He handed it to Carl who had to uncurl from its position to take it. 

"Here you go, my little seedling." Crocky sat down next to his partner, pulling the blanket it had been under up over its partner. 

Carl looked down at the soup, swirling the liquid with its spoon. It didn't really have the energy to lift to spoon to its lips. Crocky let out a sound that could be interpreted as a hum if it wasn't so.. chirpy. 

"Too tired?" He asked.

Carl nodded. 

Crocky picked up the spoon for it, blowing on the soup before placing the spoon near Carl's lips. It leaned forward, sipping the soup from the spoon. 

"Did you make a whole pot of this?"

"I did. Just for you, covey."

"It tastes… kinda terrible." 

"Oh-" Crocky took the soup, setting it on the table. "I won't make you eat it then." He scooted closer, pecking the side of its head.

"Mm.." Carl leaned over onto him, closing its eyes. "Just cuddle me." 

Crocky wrapped his arms around Carl rubbing its back gently. He pecked its lips, not really caring if he got sick. It was worth it to see the small smile play out on Carl's lips. 

He pressed his hand gently against its forehead. "You still feel really warm. Do you want me to take your temperature?"

"No, don't get up." Carl curled back up in his arms, tucking its head into his shoulder. "Just let me nap."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you want." He sat back against the couch, bringing Carl along with him. He settled in with it and reached up to lightly play with its hair. 

It closed its eyes, letting its mouth fall open slightly. Breathing through your nose when it was completely congested was hard after all. 

Crocky pecked its head again and rested his head on top of its. He sat silently and just played with its hair, letting it relax. He could spend forever just cuddling and loving on it. If he wasn't trying to let it sleep he'd be pecking it all over. For now though, he just pulled it closer and watched as it fell asleep in his arms. 

"I love you." Crocky said softly, giving the sleeping Carl one more light peck on the head.


End file.
